The Date
by DivinityQueen
Summary: To celebrate their 16 years of being best friends, Kendall plans a romantic picnic for her and Savannah. What Savannah doesn't know is that she's in for a big surprise.


**Author's Note:**

 **Please don't ridicule me for my writing anymore because I'm going through something tragic right now and I'm trying to start over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge or its characters. I don't own "** _ **Summer Breeze**_ **" by Seals and Croft but, I own my OCs.**

A young teenage girl sleeps so peacefully in an emerald green bed. Her long brown hair was laying on the top of the long emerald green blanket that she was laying there underneath, in a comfortable position.

She sighed in relief as she continued to sleep. Savannah was having a very good dream.

~ Savannah's dream ~

 _Savannah was in a meadow, wearing an emerald green frilly dress that went a little bit past her knees and she was also wearing white dress stockings that covered her whole torso and her feet._

 _She wore black dress shoes, which made her stockings not that noticeable anymore._

 _Her long brown hair was in pigtails and in each pigtail was topped with emerald green bows._

 _She was just the cutest girl that was seen by cows from neighbouring pastures._

 _In front of her was a field of yellow jasmines._

 _She giggled and began to frolick._

 _As she was frolicking through the jasmines, the song_ _ **Summer Breeze**_ _by Seals and Croft began to play._

🎶 _See the curtains hangin' in the window_

 _In the evenin' on a Friday night_

 _A little light a-shinin' through the window_

 _Lets me know everything's alright_

 _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

 _Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

 _Blowing through the jasmine in my mind🎶_

 _The song faded out as Savannah was almost out of the field of yellow jasmines._

 _That was fun. Savannah said to herself as she happily skipped towards the next part of the meadow._

 _Up ahead was the toughest challenge that the young girl had to face._

 _She had to climb all the way up Everest Hill, the tallest hill in Amber Beach._

 _Savannah looked at the big hill and gulped, nervously._

 _Her eyes were wide with fear and the only way to get to the top was to climb very carefully._

" _You don't scare me, big hill." Savannah said as she was looking up the hill, with determination._

 _She took a deep breath, inhaling and then exhaling, slowly and she began to climb up the big hill._

 _As she was climbing the hill, she looked down at her progress. She was very high up but, if she missed a step or tripped, she would slide all the way back down to the bottom._

 _Deep down inside, Savannah was very confident and a Power Ranger at heart. She wasn't going to let her fear of heights get in the way of reaching the top of the hill and her surprise that was waiting for her._

 _The sun was high in the sky, sending rays of light down towards the bottom of the hill. It was quite blinding but, Savannah could see what she thought was the Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger standing at the top of the hill, waiting._

 _Savannah knew that she didn't have a long way to climb now._

 _She was almost towards the top._

 _She was getting sore from climbing but knew that she just couldn't give up now._

 _Standing at the top of the big, green hill was the Purple Plesiosaurus Ranger._

 _Deep down, Savannah instantly knew just who it was underneath the dinosaur helmet._

 _It was her best friend, Kendall Morgan._

 _Kendall took off her helmet and laid it somewhere on the grass, where it wouldn't roll away._

 _After she made sure that it wouldn't roll away, she walked back over to where Savannah's hand was gripping onto the edge of the hill._

 _Savannah's other hand managed to grip onto the other edge of the hill and now, she was hanging there, trying to lift herself onto the hill._

 _Kendall kneeled down to where both of Savannah's hands were gripping onto the hill for dear life._

" _Savannah, you can do it. Lift yourself up onto the hill." Kendall said, with encouragement in her voice._

 _Kendall was Savannah's best friend and whenever one of them was in need of help, the other would be there._

 _Savannah's emerald green energem began to glow and now, she was rising up onto the hill, all on her own._

 _Just after Savannah was back onto her two feet, Kendall embraced her._

 _Savannah couldn't help but embrace her back. She loved it when Kendall hugged her. She felt Kendall's steady heartbeat flutter against her fast heartbeat._

" _Savannah, I am so proud of you. You have accomplished so much on your journey to our secret picnic spot." Kendall said as she slowly let go of Savannah's hug and was now holding both of Savannah's hands in hers._

 _Savannah couldn't help but silently blush at what Kendall was doing now._

 _Kendall looked into Savannah's brown eyes and Savannah looked into Kendall's hazel blue eyes._

" _I love you, Kendall." Savannah said, in the sweetest voice as she looked romantically into Kendall's eyes._

 _Kendall's cheeks were pink, with pride._

" _Aw, Savannah. I love you too." Kendall said, adoring Savannah's cute and sweet voice._

 _Savannah held onto both of Kendall's hands as she was looking around._

" _Ready for our picnic, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she let go of Savannah's hands but, held one of them._

 _Savannah began to hear her stomach growling._

" _Yes. I'm starved." Savannah said, in response to her stomach growling._

 _Kendall chuckled when she heard Savannah's stomach growling._

" _I'll lead you over to it." Kendall said, in reassurance._

 _She held Savannah's hand and began to walk over to the perfectly laid out picnic blanket that was purple and green and was laid out onto the grass, no wind blowing._

 _Savannah sat down onto the grass that was warm when the sunlight hit it._

 _Kendall picked up her helmet and walked over to where Savannah was sitting at._

 _She sat down beside Savannah, happy to be reunited with her._

" _What can I get you to drink?" Kendall asked, in a humble but noble voice._

 _Savannah began to think of what she liked to drink best._

" _Fruit punch." Savannah said, remembering._

 _Kendall opened the picnic basket and pulled out two cups. Both of them were red solo cups._

 _Kendall placed them onto the picnic blanket and began to pull out a jug of red fruit punch._

" _What's the magic word?" Kendall asked as she opened the jug and began to get ready to pour the red liquid into the two cups._

" _Please." Savannah said, forgetting to use her manners._

 _Kendall poured the red fruit punch into the cup and gave it to Savannah._

" _Thank you, Kendall." Savannah said, in a mannerly voice._

" _You're welcome, Savannah. I would do anything for you." Kendall replied, looking at Savannah and smiling._

 _Savannah began to take a sip of the fruit punch._

 _It had a very rich taste to it and it was very sweet. Savannah couldn't help but smack her lips, swallowing the sweet and richy taste of the red juice._

" _How is it, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she looked at the young girl, who was enjoying the juice._

 _Savannah stopped sipping the juice for a moment to look at her._

" _It's really nice and sweet." Savannah said, giving her thoughts on the juice to Kendall._

" _My Grandma Betty taught me how to make it. She always adds this special ingredient that makes it a whole lot sweeter." Kendall said, looking at the juice that was in her cup._

 _Savannah looked at Kendall, with intrigue._

" _So, Kendall… If you don't mind me asking, what is this special ingredient?" Savannah asked, with wonder._

 _Kendall looked at Savannah and placed her arm around the young girl._

" _Savannah, you should know exactly what that secret ingredient is. You give it to me every single day." Kendall said, in explanation._

 _Savannah blushed when Kendall said that._

" _It's love, Kendall. L-O-V-Eeee and affection." Savannah said, singing the love and affection part, like Future from the song Love and Affection by Rihanna featuring Future._

 _Kendall giggled._

" _You love that song, don't you, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she looked at her._

" _Yes I do. Would you like to know why?" Savannah said as she looked at Kendall._

" _Sure. Tell me why." Kendall said, in response to Savannah's question._

" _Because… Because… Because…" Savannah said, hesitantly trying to find the words to say._

" _Savannah, you can tell me anything. I promise that I won't get mad or upset. Just know that I'll always love you no matter what." Kendall said, in reassurance to Savannah's hesitant and nervous voice._

" _You promise?" Savannah asked, wanting some reassurance from Kendall._

" _I promise, Savannah." Kendall said, with a reassuring smile._

 _Savannah took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly._

" _Because it reminds me of you, Kendall." Savannah said, in confession._

 _Kendall was now fascinated on why the song did remind Savannah of her._

" _How so, Savannah?" Kendall asked, with fascination glimmering in her eyes._

" _Kendall, I don't want to give you the wrong impression. We need love and affection. I hope that I'm not sounding too desperate. If I'm your girl, say my name, Kendall. Let me know I'm in control. We're both grown so, how we feel, we can let it show." Savannah said, confessing her love to Kendall._

 _Kendall couldn't help but smile._

 _She placed her cup down near the picnic basket and began to hug Savannah._

 _What Savannah just said was so heartwarming._

 _Savannah looked at Kendall, who was hugging her._

" _Kendall, is something wrong?" Savannah asked, worried that she had done something wrong._

 _Kendall looked at Savannah and smiled._

" _Savannah, you haven't done nothing wrong. I love you." Kendall said as she was now kissing and caressing Savannah's cheek._

 _Savannah placed her cup down near the picnic basket as well and began to caress Kendall's cheeks._

 _She loved how smooth and warm Kendall's skin was._

 _Kendall loved how smooth and warm Savannah's skin was as well._

 _Savannah then felt a pain and a loud growl coming from her stomach._

 _She looked into Kendall's eyes, trying not to lose focus from the pain and the hunger._

 _Kendall could see Savannah's eyes watering and bubbling._

" _Savannah, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, worried and concerned for her best friend as they both were about to kiss._

 _Their lips were almost touching each other when Savannah's began to tremble._

" _Can… Can we…?" Savannah began to say, worried._

" _Can we what, Savannah?" Kendall asked, in wonder and concern._

" _Can we get something to eat? Please? I'm not sure if I can wait much longer." Savannah asked, her stomach pain and growling getting stronger and louder._

 _It almost shook the whole valley around them._

 _Kendall noticed the echo of the growling and looked at Savannah, with wide eyes._

 _She was very impressed with the way that Savannah's stomach had responded._

 _It sounded as if Savannah's stomach was saying 'feed me or I'll start eating your organs, you life form'._

" _So, are you ready to eat, Savannah?" Kendall asked._

' _Are you that retarded, Kendall? I've been trying to tell you that a few minutes ago but, no. YOU was so focused on manners and crap.' Savannah mumbled to herself, making sure that Kendall wouldn't hear._

 _She was quite aggravated by the way that Kendall was asking her to use her manners._

 _This is supposed to be her dream and she knew how Kendall reacted in reality. Mother-like and a scientist._

 _Now, Savannah was worried that the Kendall in her dream isn't like the Kendall Morgan that she knew, at all._

 _Kendall looked at Savannah, worried._

" _Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, getting Savannah's full attention._

 _Kendall could tell that there was something wrong with Savannah and she was willing to do anything that she could do to help her._

 _Savannah began to cover her eyes._

 _Her dinosaur instincts were taking over._

 _The brown pupils of her eyes turned dinosaur shaped, like a Tyrannosaurus Rex._

 _Kendall looked at Savannah, concerned and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _Savannah?" Kendall said, hesitant and worried._

Meanwhile, outside of Savannah's dream…

The door to Savannah's room opened and a brown bob-cut haired woman came in.

She had brown eyes and she was wearing glasses.

She was skinny but also bulky.

She was wearing a long magenta nightgown that went past her knees and stopped at the beginning of her bare feet, that were covered by magenta pink bedroom slippers.

Around the woman's neck was the Magenta energem that was bonded to the dinosaur spirit of the Styracosaurus.

Her name is Shannon Nicole Navarro, wife of James Navarro and mother of two children, Savannah Navarro, the Emerald Green Pentaceratops Ranger and Tyler Navarro, the Red Tyrannosaurus Rex Ranger.

She walked over to where her sleeping daughter was, with quietness in every step.

When she reached the bedside, she gently sat down on the bed, giving herself enough space so that Savannah could turn over whenever she needed to.

As Shannon watched her sleep, she realized what was happening to Savannah's hands and fingers.

They were turning into dinosaur claws, about the size of a velociraptor's.

Her claws were gripping hard onto the bed but, that was not all.

Savannah's energem was in its crystal bed and it was glowing, causing her hands and fingers to change shape and now, green was going up both sides of her hands, causing her skin to change color.

When Shannon saw Savannah's green hands becoming velociraptor shaped and scaly, she got up off of the bed and looked at Savannah, scared.

She began to instantly shake Savannah's sleeping body.

"Savannah! Savannah! Please wake up!" Shannon said as she was shaking Savannah, worried for her daughter.

 _Inside Savannah's dream…_

 _Kendall still had her hand on Savannah's shoulder._

" _Savannah, please respond." Kendall said, worried._

 _She was afraid that Savannah wasn't going to respond back to her._

 _Savannah uncovered her brown eyes and they were now dino shaped._

 _She looked down at her hands that were now velociraptor claws._

" _Savannah, what's happening to you?" Kendall asked, worried._

" _I...I don't know…" Savannah said, hesitant and worried._

 _The valley around them was shaking and now, Savannah could hear her name being called from out in the distance._

" _Savannah!"_

~ Dream ended ~

 **(This was a very good dream for Savannah but it almost turned out to be a nightmare. Is Kendall alright? Will Savannah be alright? What do you think should happen next? Please tell me in your review what you thought about this and your prediction for the upcoming chapter.)**


End file.
